The Force to Mate
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: "Pan felt her eyes roll. Attacked, she had been attacked from behind and she felt dizziness roll across her head. All she could remember was that she and Trunks, were with Merona , their most recent visitor to the planet Earth." Pan x Trunks WARNING: This story is rated MATURE for a REASON! Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. All are licensed to DBZ. With an OC Villian
1. In the Forest

Bulma eyed the radar and her brow furrowed before she looked around her lab and her eyes settled on her son. Trunks was working over a desk, murmuring something to himself when she called to him, "Trunks?" His head rose, his eyes behind goggles before he slipped them off and asked, "What's up mom?"

"Something is coming into Earth's atmosphere. A ship." She saw her son's eyes widen for a moment before he rose and walked to her. "Are we expecting anyone?" she pondered. And he shook his head. "Dunno who it could be," he replied as he looked over the screen and touched it. He enlarged the satellite's image and shrugged. "I could go and check it out."

"Hello?" A voice interrupted them and their head rose to find Bura and Pan standing behind them. Pan waved while Bura said, "Pan stopped by to talk to you about new armor."Bulma nodded and looked at Trunks. "I don't want you going alone," she reasoned. Trunks nodded and both Bura and Pan eyed them. "What's going on?" Bura asked and Trunks said, "We have a visitor. An alien one. I'm going to check it out." Pan offered, "I'll go with you." Bura pouted, "But you just got here!" Pan laughed at her and nudged her elbow into her side. "You will be fine for a couple of more hours without me."

Bulma nodded and said, "I will tell your father when he returns with Goku. And take a scouter with you. Don't be out too late, you know we're having the while family over for the holiday weekend." Trunks peered at the image just as the ship was landing and then at his watch and nodded. "It shouldn't take us long. The satellite didn't read any form of a threat so we shouldn't have an issue and they've landed only a short flight from us, they're just at the forest line outside of the city." Bulma nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before she said, "Be safe."

He turned and his heart jumped for a moment at the sight of Pan. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a loose short skirt that she wore with form fitting leggings and tall socks. Her boots were knee high and she saw him looking at her. "What is it?" He gulped. He hadn't expected her to look so, well, for a lack of another term, cute. "You think you should be going flying in a dress?" he asked. Pan frowned, "It's a shirt and a skirt." She corrected him and Bura giggled. "She'll be fine big brother. She has leggings on."

And with that they turned and headed up the stairs that led up to the living room before Bura guided them to the front door. She was still pouting and Pan cupped her friend's face. "Stop it. I'll be back soon. We're only going because Grandpa and your dad are busy okay?" She hugged Bura and turned away with a wave. Bura waved as well and looked at her brother. "Take care of her if anything happens." He nodded and they took off to the skies.


	2. The Trap

Pan felt her feet touch down on the solid forest floor and heard Trunks feet touch down as well. Her eyes searched and Trunks said, "It'll be around here somewhere." And then Pan heard exhaust. She pointed, "That way." And they rushed forward. And Trunks's eyes widened as they came upon a landed craft that was far larger than the satellite had shown. The craft he had seen was nearly half the size of the one that now stood before them.

Pan felt her breath leave her as they watched the ship begin to change right before their eyes. She whispered, "How is it getting larger?" Trunks shook his head. "They must travel as a smaller craft and then once it lands it becomes larger to accommodate more people. There must be dozens of people aboard," he whispered. And he pulled out his scouter and slipped it on. "It's reading that there are almost forty people aboard," he murmured. Then his eyes widened. "Whoever they are they're strong," he commented. The scouter read through the walls of the craft and he could see people walking about the craft. Pan asked, "How strong?"

"We could take one on one, but if all were to attack we might be in trouble. We need to approach with caution without being a threat to them," he said. She nodded and as she rose to walk closer he caught her arm, he said, "We must be careful." And she smiled sweetly for him. A smile that caught him off guard. He realized she had grown to become beautiful like her mother. "We'll be okay. Come on."

And as they cleared the forest line where the ship had landed in a clearing they watched as a door slipped open like a mouth to the spaceship. Trunks and Pan took their chance to approach their visitor then and they watched as alien men filed and lined out while steam cleared the air. And Trunks felt his chest tighten as a female stepped through. She eased down the ramp that slipped out to the ground and he and Pan approached her. Making themselves open to her gaze. They watched as she looked around the grounds, she stretched and said, "What a beautiful planet."

And Trunks's eyes widened when Pan said, "Thank you." And the alien woman finally saw them. Her eyes widened as her arms lowered from stretching and she approached them. "I did not think I announced my visit to this planet. It is odd that I would be provided a welcoming party," she said slyly. She was tall. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and her plum hair and soft yellow skin complimented her eyes. Pan saw her lick her lips and Pan couldn't help, but feel as if the woman was inspecting her. Trunks spoke, "We live here on the planet Earth and want to know why you are here." Pan felt herself take a closer step to Trunks, who, from what she could see was mesmerized by the alien woman. He gazed at her with curiosity only a man could know.

She smiled wickedly and Pan's eyes flicked back up to look at her as she walked closer to them. "My name is Merona, I am visiting someone here. But," she paused and raised her arm. A small scanner scanned over both Pan and Trunks and Merona's smile broadened. "I have a feeling you already know who I have come to see."

"Saiyans," she said lightly. Trunks stiffened and Pan caught his arm. "Something's not right," she whispered. "She's far stronger than we anticipated." He nodded, but countered, "She is no stronger than Frieza." They watched as Merona's eyes sparkled at them once more. "You know of Frieza? I heard he was defeated many years ago. Far more than your age," she said. Pan noted she was speaking directly to Trunks and watched her walk to him. Merona circled him and as she did she listed, "Strong eyes, and tall, you're nothing like your father. Whom I can only assume is Vegeta. How is that little prince doing these days?" Trunks asked, "How do you know about Frieza or my father?" Merona came around to face him once more. "You really think King Cold could put his son back together?" she asked as she walked towards the ramp once more. "I have no reason to harm the earthlings here. I would like to invite you inside, we can speak further of Frieza and your father and why I would like to see him. I already know you both are far stronger than myself, there is no need for me to fight you."

Pan shook her head as Trunks took a step towards the ship. She caught his hand as Merona disappeared, he paused, looked back at her and Pan shook her head. She had seen the flash in Merona's eyes, it was a look he didn't notice. Merona had looked at Trunks so….possessively. Pan said, "We shouldn't go inside." Trunks pulled out of her touch and said, "Then wait here for my father to arrive." And with that he walked away. Pan bit into her lip as she saw him walk into the ship and she peered back towards the forest before she shook her head and ran up the ramp after Trunks. He chuckled at her, "You can be so childish sometimes." His teasing did not please her, but as they walked further into the ship the door had opened to a vast hall and they saw Merona standing in a doorway smiling at them.

"Please," she said as she turned and entered the room. Trunks followed after with Pan following hesitantly behind him. As they entered the room they were greeted by a table filled with various foods and drinks. And Pan took a seat beside Trunks as he sat just to the right of the head of the table where Merona had taken up a seat.

"Let us continue," she said. "My name is Merona," she repeated. "I am a genetic scientist." Pan's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"I study the genetics and DNA of species, but specifically I am paid to help benefit a species survival." Trunks asked, "Is that how you met my father?" She smiled. "Yes."

A servant appeared with something hot to drink and Merona waved a hand out to the table. "Please, this is a drink made from my home planet." The servant set it before Pan and Trunks as well as Merona and although it smelt divine Pan refused to touch it until she found Merona was watching her. She lifted the glass to her lips and allowed the warm drink to touch her lips, but she did not drink it. But Trunks grasped it and took a large gulp. Pan saw his eyes widen. "What is this?" he pondered. Merona said. "We have a fruit we call the star fruit, this is a brew made with it." Trunks continued to drink it and Pan saw Merona look at her. "Do you not like it?" Pan shook her head with a forced smile. "No, it is very good, but we had just come from our family and I am already full." Trunks frowned and looked at her, "But-"

And Pan caught his thigh in her hand and squeezed. He quieted. "Thank you for your hospitality though." Merona's sly eyes looked away from her and she looked at Trunks once more. "It is said though that the son of Prince Vegeta killed Frieza. But if I gather from your age you were not born yet. Does Vegeta have another son?" Trunks's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I do not know," he lied. And suddenly he was suspicious. He took another long drink and he saw Merona look at Pan. "And you? Who do you belong to?" Pan arched a brow. "I do not belong to anyone. My great grandfather was Bardock, a lower class warrior." Merona's eyes suddenly brightened. "You are related to Bardock? My, my, what a surprise." Pan felt curiosity strike her.

"Did you know him?" she asked. Merona shook her head. "Heavens no, I am not _that_ old, but he is rather a legend. Trying to take on Frieza and failing, only to have his son defeat Frieza by Prince Vegeta's side. Both your families are quite legendary throughout the galaxies."

Pan saw Trunks place his elbow on the table and miss. He slipped and she frowned. "What in the world…? Trunks?" And his eyes looked over at her and she saw them roll. "Did you know that there are only two weaknesses to Saiyans?" Merona asked and Pan frowned, her hand rose to touch Trunks as her eyes looked at Merona. Pan's brain processed her words and she pushed herself out from the table as Merona answered the question. "By drugging or," she paused and Pan froze up feeling a shocking blow to the nape of her neck. They had walked into a trap! And just as darkness surrounded her she heard Merona say, "A blow to the back of the head."


	3. Greetings

Bulma pulled her finger to her lips and as her lab door opened she found Vegeta and Goku standing before her. "Vegeta," she whispered. He eyed her, "Bura told me Trunks and Pan left hours ago and have not returned from looking for a visitor." She nodded. "And his scouter has been turned off. I can't track him," she said. "I'm worried." Goten walked into the lab and shook his head. "Dad," Goku looked at him. "Pan isn't answering her phone. There hasn't been a single word from her since she left." Goku rolled his shoulders and craned his neck. He remained calm, collected, but wanted answers.

And as if on cue, the large lab screen behind her flickered on and they faced it. Bulma frowned. She had not been the one to turn it on and it flickered for a moment before suddenly it straightened and an image cleared before them. Bulma frowned at it and jumped at the voice that intruded into her lab. ***Greetings Prince Vegeta.*** Vegeta's hands tightened into hard fists as he recognized the woman upon the screen. "Merona," he growled. He saw her smile wickedly and she said, ***How are you doing these days?***

"Where is my son?" he demanded. "And my granddaughter?" Goku added. She laughed at him. ***Suffering through his torture…while she sleeps…*** Merona stepped aside, revealing Pan lying in a massive bed behind Merona, resting peacefully. Bulma gasped and her hands lifted to cover her mouth. She shook her head and looked at Vegeta as he watched the screen. She lifted a metal hoop, no bigger than a canister lid. Vegeta's eyes widened and she said, ***Do you remember these? As I recall you had me make them to control your slaves. I can only hope you remember that they can control****_ anyone._*******

"Merona," he began and she said, ***I do hope to see you soon. Or I may have too much fun with them.***

"They have been captured," Goten whispered. Vegeta's wide eyes flashed with anger. "What is it?" Goku pondered. "Merona is a breeder," Vegeta explained. "She is known to kidnap species from around the universe to see how they function."

"How do you know this?" Gohan asked. Vegeta looked away from them, "As a dying race we Saiyans proposed a contract with her to have her genetically modify our DNA to where we could mate with other species through the universe and our genes would be the dominant gene to ensure our lineage."

"What are you saying?" Gohan demanded. Vegeta said, "We need to get to her location before she begins testing Trunks and Pan. There were only a few Saiyan women when she was in contact with us, but none were like Pan. None were as strong as she is." Gohan turned away, "I need to tell Videl."

"I will tell grandma," Goten said as he rushed off after Gohan. Vegeta watched them leave and Goku's expression turned to a scowl, "Your aura spiked," he said to Vegeta, "What are you hiding about her?" The Saiyan prince said, "There is no easy way to say this, and I will not say it in front of your sons." Goku frowned and saw anger flash in Vegeta's eyes. "By the time we arrive Pan will be raped and Trunks will be forced into submission to do it. Merona is a crazed scientist that will do anything she wants, no matter the cost of the other party," Vegeta said. Goku stiffened. "We need to leave now, and we need to convince Gohan and Goten to stay behind," Vegeta said firmly. Goku nodded, "You and I will transport ahead, they can fly there and meet us." And as Goku ran after his sons, Vegeta merely hoped they would get to Merona in time.


	4. The Force to Mate

Pan felt her eyes slowly open and her eyes widened as she realized she was not anywhere that was familiar to her. She went to sit up and only then realized her arms were bound above her head. She struggled with the ties and frowned at them as she realized no matter what she did, she could not free herself from them. Her hands were encased in metal, her hands forced into fists. She fought the ties and suddenly heard chuckling. Her eyes lifted from where she lay, seeing a feminine silhouette in the doorway.

"You've awaken my little doll," they said. Pan felt her eyes roll. Attacked, she had been attacked from behind and she felt dizziness roll across her head. All she could remember was that she and Trunks, were with Merona, their most recent visitor to the planet Earth. She was not a strong foe, not strong enough to defeat them, but she had pulled a trick out of her sleeve and now Pan found herself here. She moaned as her head spun. "You'll come to soon enough," someone said. "They hadn't meant to hit you so hard."

When her eye sight finally cleared she recognized her captor. "Merona," she groused, the alien woman walked to her and gently cupped Pan's face. Pan could see that her lips were a brilliant pink and her eyes sparkled greener than the pastures near Mount Pazou. She stood over Pan in a rather revealing crisp blue dress, it was quite opposite in comparison to the dress she had been wearing when they'd first seen her.

"How beautiful you are. The Saiyan women on Planet Vegeta were so very harsh and you are so very soft." Pan frowned, "You knew Planet Vegeta?" Merona smiled devilishly, "I bred Saiyans to what they are now. Your grandfather is only able to breed with your human grandmother because of me." Pan arched a brow, "What does this have to do with me?" Merona smiled wickedly. "I wish for you to mate with your counterpart," she reasoned. "I want to see how a female Saiyan reacts when mated with another Saiyan," she explained. Pan's eyes narrowed, "I am not mated to any Saiyan, there are no other Saiyan men," she said. "Oh?" Merona pondered. And only then did Pan also realize she wore nothing underneath the now offending sheet that barely covered her nude form.

"Bring him in!" Merona yelled. Pan stiffened as the chamber door opened and her eyes fell upon Trunks. His hands were bound just like hers, his eyes were blindfolded, and a guard pulled him in by a collar around his neck. The guard threw him into the room and Trunks stumbled, his body was already bruised and his wrists and arms were scraped due to him fighting his bindings.

She remembered then. She and Trunks were sent out to find out who Merona was, why she was here upon planet Earth. They had been tricked and she knew Trunks had been drugged while someone had attacked Pan from behind. She began to struggle upon the bed, "You're mad!" she yelled. Merona walked over to him and Pan saw him stiffen and he whipped around to charge at her until she easily caught him by the chain connected to his collar and pulled hard. The collar tightened down, choking him. Pan felt her heart breaking and she clenched her teeth before her lips betrayed her as her words slipped past. "Please stop!"

Trunks froze at the sound of her voice. Merona smiled at his reaction. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Do you hear her? She is begging for you to stop." His mind whirled. Pan was somewhere in the room as well and try as he may he could not pin point her. And suddenly light assaulted his eyes while Merona tore his blindfold off. He growled at her as she smiled at him. He fought her and she shook her head pulling the collar tight once more, "Ah, ah, ah…you don't want to miss all the fun. Now stop fighting. And be a good monkey."

His eyes were deathly hard and Pan felt her heart skip when he looked at her and suddenly his eyes went wide with shock as he saw her laying upon a vast bed. Sheets were draped across her, and about her body. Her breasts slipped into view as she eased herself to sit up with her hands confined above her head. "Stop this," he said. Merona giggled, "No." She almost skipped back over to Pan and eased onto the bed with a seductive smile. "We're going to have so much fun," she whispered. Pan felt Merona pull her hands away from the hook they were hung upon and she eased into the bed, slithering against Pan. She traced a gentle touch along Pan's cheek and licked it. "I do not wish to see you hurt, so I will gladly prepare you for him," she said.

"Don't touch her!" Trunks growled and Merona eased behind Pan and said, "Protective over her are you?" Pan stiffened as Merona's hand grazed over her breasts, whispering themselves over her nipples. She took in a sharp breath and knew she could not stop her body physical reactions to her enemy's touch. Her nipples puckered into hard pebbles of flesh and Merona twisted her fingers around them. "How lush your breasts are, Saiyan women were never so endowed with such large breasts." Pan knew her breasts were not large, nor were they small, but she did not want her captor to be noting on them. She blushed and Merona whispered, "Watch him as he is watching us." Merona's touch left Pan's breasts and sunk underneath the sheets. Pan froze and her eyes looked at Trunks in fear. He shook his head and struggled with the guards that held him back. Damn him! And damn his body as he felt his groin begin to tighten at the sight splayed out before him.

He turned his head away and Pan felt her heart drop when he broke eye contact with her. Why would he make her endure this alone? And then her eyes betrayed her, as she looked over his wounded body. She gasped when she saw his manhood swell, and point north. It throbbed and as the guards struggled to keep Trunks down, it bobbed in anticipation of wanting to be used. She gulped back her fear, and pleaded to the gods that he would look back at her.

"Bring him closer," Merona demanded as her fingers slid along Pan's nether lips. Her breath caught in her throat as Merona scraped a sharp nail along her clit. Pan shuddered. Merona's lips whispered against her ear, "Does that feel nice? I promise you I only want to see you in pleasure, your eyes rolling back into your skull while he piles into you. I have never seen a female with Saiyan blood flowing through her veins. And I will not take this chance for granted." The guards dragged Trunks closer to the bed and Merona whisked the sheets off of Pan and revealed her nude form to Trunks. He glared at Merona, and she arched a brow at his anger. "I want you to fuck her," she ordered. "No," Trunks snarled.

Merona's eyes flashed and she slipped away from Pan leaving her at the bed. She crawled across the bedding and caught the chain that connected to Trunks' collar. She yanked hard and although he fought her, she pulled him close. Her face barely centimeters from his. She caught a hard hand around his jaw and pressed hard. "I could easily have the guards have their way with her," Merona forewarned, "Or you may make this choice now and have her for yourself. Either way, I will see her mated." His eyes went wide, "You _will_ do as I like or I will pin your eyes open and force you to _watch_ her be raped." She threw his head away from her then and looked back at Pan.

His head rose and Pan was looking at him, her eyes pleading with him. "Please," she whispered. Tears had welled in her eyes and they begged him to not allow another man to touch her. Her eyes were wide with fear he had never seen in them. And he remained silent he wouldn't hurt her, he refused to do so. Pan felt her lip quiver as Merona raised a hand. His gaze bore into Pan's and she shook her head, she saw his eyes were deathly hard and there was no room for taking back his words. And she was the one to turn her face away and Trunks felt as if she had given him a blow to the stomach when he saw a single tear fall past her eyes. He saw a change in her then, she seemed to go limp, she merely laid upon the bed and was going to accept her fate. Merona said. "Take him away and-"

He would have none of it. Pan was not allowed to give in so easily! "I'll do it!" he yelled. Merona smiled wickedly she arched a brow and said, "Why should I give you a second chance?" He rolled his shoulders and with his head bowed he said, "Because I can please her." Merona's eyes flashed with excitement. "Leave us," she ordered. She removed the collar upon Trunks' neck and the guards walked briskly out and Merona took a seat across from the bed and crossed her legs neatly and waved a hand to the bed. "Please, do not be shy. I have bestowed you some privacy in this affair," she said.

Trunks' upper lipped curled into a snarl, how dare she think she was being kind. He would gladly _bestow _her the gift of death with his hand holding her head, ripped from her lifeless body. He rolled his shoulders and looked at her over his shoulder, she merely smiled, "Do not make me wait." His teeth ground back a retort as he looked back at Pan. Their hands were wrapped and bound, he wouldn't be able to touch her in any intimate way. What was about to happen would not be loving, would not be passionate, but instead calculated and precise. He leaned to the bed and Pan rose, her arms clasped around his neck and she brokenly said, "Don't look so angry." His eyes went wide, his expression turned pained. She tried laughing, and hopelessly failing, "I am sorry you have to do this."

"Ahem," Merona said. Trunks went to turn and Pan caught his face, between her bound hands, forcing him to look back at her. "This is only me and you," she said softly. She reassured him and said, "You will not hurt me, and we will survive through this." She leaned her head to his and kissed him, just a chaste, barren kiss and pulled away as she lay back before him. His heart began to pound as he realized she was truly a woman now. Gone away was the girl he had met, gone was the girl he traveled with when she was only fifteen, now a woman of twenty-five years splayed herself out before him without fear in her eyes. If possible her courage caused his groin to tighten even further. He leaned over her and rubbed his face against her calf, brushing gentle kisses against her skin. She had been washed and she smelt so very sweet a stark comparison to his wounded flesh and bruised body. She looked like a goddess pleasing a peasant. He crawled closer to her, fluttering kisses across her knee before he trailed to her inner thigh.

He heard her gasp when his breath gently brushed her womanhood. His mouth latched onto her there and Pan arched when his tongue pressed into her. "Ah!" But as soon as his lustful touch had been upon her, it was all too quickly gone. She knew this was not the time to be enjoying one another's touches and caresses. He braced himself above her and rubbed himself against her. What he had done just moments before, she knew then, was to prepare her body for him. And he went to penetrate her, once, then twice, before finally he paused above her. "I can't," he whispered, and shook his head, "I will not fit."

Pan stared up at him, in his eyes there was still that pained expression and she took in a sharp breath. She would take this into her own hands and get this over with. She rose, and swung herself on top of him. "It's okay," she whispered. Her legs straddled him, a thigh on each side of his hips and she rolled her hips against him. Trunks felt her lips stroke his shaft and he fought the pleasure he was receiving from her. Curse himself for becoming so rock hard in such a situation. How ashamed he was in those very moments that she rolled her hips against his. She knew his shaft was not wet enough to enter her, and as she slid across him, she closed her eyes and braced herself for what she was about to do. Her hips flicked forward, and she pressed herself down to take him inside of her. He filled her and her eyes screwed shut as she tried fighting the pleasure she was receiving. He gasped and he stiffened underneath her.

They stilled, he was panting and she was wincing. Good gods he filled her. She bit into her bottom lip, trying to resist the urge to pull back. To stop. Trunks saw her eyes flutter, her eyes rolled, as she tried desperately to concentrate. Trunks pulled his arms up and encased her, the odd coldness of his metal bindings touched her and caused her to shiver, but nevertheless he pulled her to lay against him. "Stop," he whispered, "stop." She was too tight, too small, and squeezed him like a glove that was far too small. She was so hot, and only so wet enough that it almost didn't hurt her. Her head rested on his shoulder and she whispered, "Trust me." He shook his head and flipped her underneath him, not pulling free of her. He knew then, she was trying to be the strong one in this situation that they were in. "No," he growled and he leaned up and moved his hips. He pulled out of her only to slowly thrust back into her. "Slowly," he said. And he pumped this slow rhythm into her.

And this slow torturous pace sent her over the edge. She was breathing heavily, and trying desperately to ready herself for every time his head smacked into her cervix. She was bracing herself every time he thrust into her and she moaned. She screwed her eyes shut and focused on trying to not enjoy this. He leaned down, he braced himself awkwardly above her as their hands were still encased in their bindings. He said, "I'm sorry." Her eyes popped open and she shook her head, "No, I'm sorry," she said. Trunks looked at her and stiffened above her as she said, "You feel so good." Merona said, "It is only natural. As you both are Saiyans."

He had almost forgotten about her. Trunks growled, "Silence woman." Merona merely said, "Look at her, she is so very pleasured by you. And you are refusing to admit that you feel so good too." Trunks felt his anger spark once more before Pan's legs rose to encase him, she pulled him down and her back arched, pressing her breasts against him. "Trunks," she whispered huskily. "I'm sorry," she said and his eyes widened as her inner walls tightened down on him and she fell into her orgasm. He remained still above her until she was done and her eyes slowly opened once more, "Don't prolong this," she whispered, "just hurry." He eyes looked at her and she begged, "Please Trunks."

How embarrassing that she would climax and he was merely moving slowly, languidly in and out of her. He had no idea how truly sensitive she was when it came to sex. His brow furrowed and he took in a deep breath and shook his head before he pulled his hips back and thrust deep into her. Her eyes went wide, and he mildly cursed as he pulled his hips back once more and began pounding down into her. He closed his eyes as she cried out. Pan felt her hips begin to ache from the pressure he put on them until he caught one of her legs and threw it up and over his shoulder. "AH! Trunks!" And he threw all of his energy into her, until she came again and he forced himself to climax. A painful groan fell past his lips and he still pumped himself into her until his seed spilled and he collapsed. He fell against her, his energy spent, it was truly the shortest he had lasted. His hips were shaking, and his forehead rested on her shoulder. Pan felt him pull away and he turned away from her.

May he forgive her for what she was about to say. She had seen how entranced Merona had been as she had watched them. And although her hips were shaking, she forced herself up and she caught Trunks shoulder and pulled him to lay out beneath her. She begged, "More!" Trunks stiffened, he was spent, how could she possibly want more? During such a situation? After she had just begged for him to finish with her? He said, "What have you done to her?" Merona smiled, "Nothing, she has never been touched by a male Saiyan. She's gone into a heat." Pan's eyes had turned lustful and her body arched. Offering itself up to someone, anyone's touch. "Please," she begged. Merona giggled, "I see. You've gone into a frenzy of heat. How amusing."

"I shall have her in my chambers," Merona announced. Trunks seethed as the female alien walked over to them. He struggled in his ties and she arched a brow, "Guards?! Have this male washed and placed in his chamber." He growled lowly as the two guards came to him, and picked him up under his arms and he struggled with them while Merona walked to Pan and slide a finger down her face, "Oh the fun I will have with you." Pan rose and her lips fell to Merona's. Merona stiffened at first then smiled into Pan's kiss and enjoyed herself. She pulled away and retorted to Pan, "Allow me to show you my endurance." Trunks felt his hands tighten inside their casings. He fought the two guards that lifted him up and struggled, "Pan you don't have to do this! Listen to me!" he yelled, her eyes met his for a moment before they dragged him out of the room and he lost sight of her, "PAN!"


	5. The Rescue

Goku appeared within a vast hall and Vegeta peered around, "Find her." Goku nodded and his eyes closed for a moment before his hands touched Vegeta and they transported into a room. Goku's eyes opened and they went wide seeing Pan sitting at the edge of a bed. Her head snapped up to look at them, her body's ki, increased exponentially, until her eyes went wide. "Grandpa," she whispered. Vegeta's scowl suddenly flickered seeing she was nude and he quickly turned away. "Merona," Vegeta began and Pan pointed at a lump within the bedding. "Dead."

"Grandpa," she whispered again. Goku walked to her and cupped her face. "Let's get you home?" He pulled the sheets around her, covering her, and he lifted her up into his arms, and began walking towards Vegeta. "Find Trunks, I'm going to get her dressed." Pan's hand caught Vegeta's arm as they passed him. "He is in the dungeon." Vegeta's heart began to pound at the sight of her tired eyes and bruised and bloodied hands. His hand caught hers and she brokenly smiled. "It is over." Vegeta pulled a capsule out of his pocket and Saiyan armor popped out of it within moments.

"I am sorry," she whispered, "I need you to tell him I am sorry." Vegeta let her go and said, "You will have time to tell him." And with that he left the room in search of Trunks. Light pierced Trunks' eyes and he felt himself grouse. And as his eyes adjusted they widened. Trunks' eyes met his father's. His heart fell. His father would find him a disgrace. He sighed as Vegeta walked towards him, but was caught off guard as his father helped free him. "Pan is safe," Vegeta said. And Trunks felt his eyes widen, "Father," he said. And Vegeta groused out, "Merona and I have crossed paths before." And just like that Trunks knew his father held no grudge against him for being defeated by a woman. And for being found, bound, and tied like an animal. Trunks felt blood pour into his arms as they fell from their bindings and Vegeta held out Saiyan armor to his son.

Trunks deftly stood, dressed, and calmly walked out of his cage with his father following behind him. "Pan," Trunks said, but Vegeta supplied, "Killed Merona. We found her in Merona's bedroom, she's rather beaten and put up a good fight." Trunks felt his hands clench. He understood then why she had acted so wanton. It was not because she wanted pleasure, it was to distract Merona, to make her believe that Pan was in need of the alien woman. "She killed Merona?" Trunks repeated. Vegeta nodded as they walked out of the chamber room. Trunks craned his neck, joints popped and cracked and Vegeta said, "You will be alright." It was not a question, nor a command, it was merely a statement reassuring Trunks that like his father, he could handle what had happened.

And Trunks said, "Merona made me," he paused, and for a lack of a better word, he said, "rape Pan." Vegeta stopped and Trunks faced him, his father stared intensely at him. Vegeta merely stared, he had no words to supply to what his son had just admitted. He saw his son troubled, but his eyes were lethally hard. "I wanted to be the one to kill her," Trunks said darkly. Vegeta arched a brow, his hand clapped over his shoulder, "You and Pan have much to talk about." And with that he began walking once more. Trunks merely followed and as they came out to a clearing in the vast palace they found Goku waiting for them. "Ready to go?" he asked with his signature smile. Trunks forced a smile in return, "More than ever." They walked out of the dungeon and as Trunks and his father passed through the open hall, they made their exit to the outside world. The early morning sun pierced Trunks' eyes further, but his eyes narrowed to adjust and as he walked he found Pan standing beside her grandfather.

She looked painfully tired and Goku was rubbing her hands against his gi. Trunks saw smears of blood across Goku's chest and Pan's bottom lip quivered for a mere moment. "There," he whispered, "Not so bad now." Pan forced a smile, until it flickered at the sight of Trunks and Vegeta walking up to them. Trunks saw her eyes well with tears, but they did not fall. Her smile slowly returned and as her lips parted to speak until the wind picked up around them. Their eyes rose to the skies, seeing Gohan flying a Capsule pod down to them and they watched as they landed. Pan's eyes met Trunks' once more before she lowered her head, shielding her gaze from his once more as the capsule finally settled and the back door opened. Goku curled his arm around Pan's shoulder and guided her into the Capsule.

Gohan asked, "Merona?"

"Dead," Vegeta supplied. "No reason to stay here." Goten smiled, "Awesome." Vegeta arched a brow at the comment. And Trunks was a little surprised when his father did not say something-spiteful back at the off-handed comment. Vegeta craned his neck and took a seat, crossing his arms upon his chest. Goku followed suit and Pan took a seat next to Trunks across from the two Saiyan men.

"Ready to go?" Goten asked as he shut the back door.

"Yes."

It was a reply from everyone. Trunks sighed and Pan closed her eyes. They opened once more as Trunks clasped his hand around hers, but her eyes slipped shut as she took in a breath and it out in a sigh. "I'm tired," she complained. Trunks nodded. His gesture of holding her hand had not gone unnoticed by Gohan, but Trunks blankly stared out the window beside him. Gohan saw his unemotional and usually distance look in his eyes and knew then that his gaze revealed his exhaustion. And he knew then whatever had happened to his daughter, and whatever had happened to Trunks had scarred them.


	6. Catch Me

Pan's eyes shot open and she stiffened before she realized where she was. Liquid surrounded her, sweet, clean oxygen was fed to her lungs through the mask she wore. She knew then, she was in one of Bulma's tanks. Her eyes peered around and she felt her hand rise to reach out to the switch into the tank. This was not her first time being in one of them. She hit the switch and bubbles rapidly rose from beneath her feet as the liquid began to drain. The bubbles tickled her feet, skimmed over her bared skin, and touched her face. The light caresses that they gave to her skin were gentle and reassuring that she was safe. As the liquid finally emptied she watched the glass before her lower.

And her eyes rose as she heard feet shuffling. They widened though, as she found Trunks standing at the base of the stairs leading into Bulma's lab. Her eyes shifted away from his. She couldn't look him in the eye. She practically failed as a fighter and had succumbed to seducing their enemy in order to kill her. She could not bring herself to look at him after what had happened between the two of them.

She began pulling her IV out of her arm and pulled at the heart monitor pads that stuck to her collarbone. She was nude except for the pair of boy-shorts she wore. And as she pulled her other arm free and tugged her legs out of the holdings, she pulled away the mask she wore. She let the cords and tubes fall loose around her and her hands caught the edges of the tank to pull herself up and to step out. She had believed she was doing well until her footing slipped and suddenly she was caught. Trunks was before her in moments, holding her up and pulling her to stand up straight. "Take it easy, your legs will be weak," he whispered.

She bit into her lip. She had no response to him. And his arm curled about her shoulders to help her walk over to a nearby table. His hands framed her waist, and picked her up to have her sit on the tabletop. He walked to a cabinet, pulled one of the robes out and proceeded to cover Pan. She looked so very fragile, but as she slipped her eyes up to sneak a look at him, she saw he too looked frail.

Trunks did not see her watching him, instead he watched as she struggled to get her fingers to work, to button the lab coat and he smiled brokenly for her. "Let me," he reasoned. Her arms fell to her sides and she merely nodded. His fingers buttoned the coat up and as he began from the bottom and came to the top button he noticed she was trying to look away from him.

"Pan," he began. And her rasping voice said, "Don't, it happened, and we cannot chance the fact that we were forced." He nodded, but said, "We need to talk." He looked at her and his eyes widened at the sight of her fighting back tears. "Pan, I'm sorry," he began. She shook her head. "No, I don't want to talk about that, right now I need to be the one to talk," she demanded, "I killed someone," she whispered, and she looked down at her now healed knuckles. "With bare strength I killed her." She was shaking and Trunks pulled her to him and held her. She said, "Being forced to have sex with you is nothing in comparison to having to kill someone and watch their life bleakly fade from their eyes. I strangled her with brute force, because I could not gather enough energy to free myself from those….those awful bindings." Her arms came up underneath his and she clung to him. "Trunks I was terrified no one would come…"

She sobbed into his chest and he sighed, how wrong he was for needing to speak to her about himself. He never thought she would be traumatized, by killing someone. He merely assumed she was a fighter like himself and someone who could kill. He had forgotten how fragile she could truly be. He felt her stiffen in his arms and she pulled away. He watched as she quickly wiped away her tears and excused, "Sorry, someone, someone is coming down the hallway." She tightened her robe about herself and prepared herself for their next visitor. Trunks turned as the lab door opened.

"Marron," Trunks said. Marron's wide eyes looked at them and Bura came up behind her. "Pan?" Bura called. Pan's eyes looked at Trunks and within moments she collected herself. "I'm here, Trunks was helping me out of the tank." Bura rushed past Marron, and to Pan's side while Trunks turned away from Pan and faced Marron. "Hey," he murmured, a weak smile cracked her lips, "Hey you," she retorted while Bura fussed over Pan. "Really," she said, "he has no shame, coming down here before us while you're naked." Pan's eyes widened at the comment and a smile curled her lips, Bura always fussed over how her brother was such a playboy.

Pan giggled, and Trunks stiffened at the sound of her small laughter. He stood next to Marron and watched Pan begin to laugh harder. Bura's head tilted to one side, "What is so funny?" Pan's arms pulled Bura close and hugged her, "I'm safe and home, and nothing has changed, it makes me so very happy." Bura noted that Pan was clinging to her and she whispered, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Pan shook her head, "No thank you. But I want a big cup of hot tea and maybe something sweet too." Bura's eyes met Trunks and he quickly looked away, she knew then, something had happened between the two of them. Her father had made sure to tell her not to ask about anything to Trunks.

She laughed, "Sweets? How unlike you Pan." And with that she swung her arm underneath Pan's and Pan curled her arm around Bura's shoulders. "I think we can arrange for that. But first, I brought you some clothes." Pan smiled at her best friend. Bura held out a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, "Comfy right?" Pan's smile broadened as she took them from her and quickly pulled them over her head and pulled the pants onto her legs.

Trunks felt Marron's hand touch his arm. "You okay?" she asked. He merely forced a smile for her and curled his arm around her shoulders and guided her to follow Pan and Bura upstairs. As they revealed themselves out through the garden Bura called out, "Mom?"

Pan's eyes rose and she found her family waiting and only then did she feel herself crumble when her eyes met her mother's. Videl rose herself from her seat and ran over to her daughter while Pan ran up to her. Videl's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Are you okay?" she asked softly and Pan nodded. "I am now," she reassured. Chichi and Bulma walked up to them, Bulma asked, "You hungry? Unfortunately we ate, we didn't know when you would wake up." Pan smiled for her while Bura said, "She wants sweets and a cup of tea." Chichi smiled. "I made some orange cake." Pan's mouth watered and she nodded, "Yes please," she said eagerly.


	7. A Walk in the Gardens

"She keeps watching you and I don't like it," Marron said quietly as she nibbled at the cake set before her. Trunks looked over and saw Pan watching them, with a big mouthful of cake. She smiled happily at them and waved. He shook his head. "She is probably watching us because we are sitting alone, away from our families." Marron rolled her eyes and huffed at him. "Fine," she groused. And they walked over to the table and took a seat with Bura and Goten. "Pan," Marron began. "You have cake on your face." Pan merely giggled, "More for later." Bura laughed with her and raised her hand to wipe it across Pan's face. "You could pause and eat like you aren't going to die tomorrow." Pan's heart jumped and Trunks stiffened at his sister's comment. Pan played it off and said, "But Grandma Chichi's cake is so good!"

"Trunks!" His head rose and found his father standing just a few feet away. "Come here." Trunks rose and Marron's hand clasped onto his for a moment, to squeeze his hand and she turned her attention to the table. Trunks made his way over to his father and Vegeta said, "I need to ask you. There is something different about her." Trunks head fell to one side, "Marron?" Vegeta shook his head. "Pan."

"She seems distracted," Vegeta said. "She is having a hard time letting go," Trunks said. "Of what you did to her?" Vegeta retorted and Trunks winced, but said, "No. Merona was her first kill. Pan was trained to be a fighter, not a killer. She has never been in our shoes where she has been faced with killing someone, merely defeating them."

"Does Marron know?" Trunks stiffened and he shook his head, his father had this new need to know everything, "Do I look like I have had time to tell her privately?" Vegeta said, "You need to tell her, you cannot keep it in."

"I don't think she would understand," Trunks countered. "She won't, but she will let it go or she won't. But she needs to know." Trunks' brow furrowed, "Why are you giving me relationship advice?" Vegeta smiled, "You really think I have kept any secrets from your mother?" His son's eyes went wide and Vegeta nodded, "It takes a certain kind of woman to keep up with us Saiyan men and how we fight. And the choices we are forced to make." Trunks sighed and shrugged. He looked at Pan while she sat with Bura and Videl, chatting quietly with them while she drank her tea and enjoyed her orange cake. She looked so, unblemished. They laughed and he nodded. "I need to speak with Pan first," he stated as he rose from his seat. He walked over to the ladies and as Marron's eyes rose to smile at him he felt a bit awkward as he looked at Pan.

"Walk with me?" he offered and Pan nodded after licking the last bits of orange off of her fingers. She rose from her seat and Bura watched as Marron arched a brow at the two of them. Marron's eyes left them and looked at Bura. Bura merely smiled sweetly. Trunks could hear Pan's footsteps behind him and as they neared the small pathway that led through the plants and wildlife in his mother's gardens and greenhouse he decided they were far away enough from ear shot. He paused and as he turned to face her she was merely staring blankly at him. "Pan, I need to know you will be okay with me being with Marron," he said bluntly. Her brow furrowed. "I don't think I quite understand," she admitted. "You were watching me and it bothers her," he reasoned. Pan felt her heart drop just a bit. But she had her courage to say, "I always have watched you. You have just never noticed until now."

Her head tilted at him and she smiled, before she straightened up and said, "Is that all you wanted to talk about right now?" she pondered. "You invited me to walk with you to complain that your girlfriend has an issue with me?" His lips fell open to make a retort until she said, "Trunks I had thought you would be more worried about her leaving you, rather than something petty like me looking at you." He felt a smile break his lips. Pan always read every situation so well. He sighed. He peered around and took a seat at a nearby bench. "I am having a hard time remembering how to be with her," Trunks admitted. "She wants to be together again." Pan's eyes looked at him. "You two were not together before we were taken hostage were you?" she asked. He shook his head. "We were on a break. Now she wants to comfort me." She smiled, "I don't have a significant other, it must be nice to have her by your side." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't want to talk about her right now. How can you be so calm about the whole situation?" he asked and she walked over to him and stood before him. Her hand caught his and held it. He looked up at her and she said to him, "Because I was lucky that you were with me."

His eyes popped open and he looked at her while she smiled sweetly at him. Her hand came up to touched his forearm and she leaned down to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Trunks, you and I will be quite alright. Let us work on letting it go." She stepped away from him then and said, "Walk with me for the rest of the path." Damn him for being attracted to her. She had not noticed that her breasts swayed gently underneath her sweater. She was not wearing a bra and he had felt her nipples graze his arm when she kissed him. Why was it now that she seemed so very attractive to him? He felt guilty. He rose from the bench and followed after her through the walking path.

He watched her as she held her arms behind her back and listened to the birds in the trees and the bugs that made noise. He caught up to her until they walked side by side and could hear her heart slowly beating while they walked. "Trunks do I distract you?" she asked. "Maybe that is why she is upset?" She remained looking ahead of them and she added, "We have come closer to one another due to an unfortunate event. But maybe that it why she is upset, she has come to realize we are closer to one another than before."

"But Marron," he began. Pan awkwardly smiled. "And honestly what does Marron have to do about what happened?" His hand touched hers, stopping her. She faced him and he brought his hands up to cup her face. "I had thought I would come back and give her another chance. But I cannot stop thinking about you." She blushed. And quickly pulled herself away and said, "I need to walk." He merely stared at her as she turned away and stiffly walked off. He walked after her. "Pan," he called. He caught up with her and before they exited the pathway to join their families he pulled her into the shadows of the greenery.

He looked at her and his heart began to pound. She was blushing madly and he said, "Pan, look, at me." Her head rose and she merely stared up at him with such innocence and such embarrassment. She admitted, "I didn't think you would think of me in such a way."

"Why not?" he asked. Pan gaped her mouth at him like a codfish. Then finally took in a slow breath and said, "Trunks you're twelve years older than me. I truly do care about you, there is no doubt about that, but I have never fathomed that you would be attracted to me." He reached up to touch her cheek and she watched as he stopped and nodded. "You're right," he said with a shrug, "Completely right." She said to him, "I am sorry Trunks. I cannot trust that this all isn't because of what happened," she said firmly. He nodded. And with that they walked back to where their families sat. Bura called, "Pan! We're going to head into town for errands, want to come?"

"Yes!" And with that she caught up with Bura as she stood and Marron walked to Trunks. "So?" she asked and he admitted, "I will not lose Pan's friendship to your pettiness." He heard Bura say, "Pan, we should probably buy you a new bra…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marron demanded. He reasoned, "It means I will not commit myself to you again."


	8. New Armor

Trunks yawned as he walked through the house and craned his neck. It was quiet in the early morning, the second day back, no one was loud, the house stood still. He sighed as he poured himself some coffee and nearly jumped out of his skin when the wall caller sounded off. ***Trunks? Is that you?* **His mother's voice was loud and he winced a bit before he turned towards the small screen in the wall and pressed the call back button. "Yeah, mom, I'm here."

***Could you come down to the lab? I need some help.* **He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way down."

He turned and left the kitchen with his coffee in hand and yawned once more. Usually in his first night back he was exhausted from a fight and would sleep all evening and into the next day. This time, that was not the case. After the fight and the events that occurred between him and Pan had left him sleepless and not within reach of a wink of sleep. He came to the door to his mother's lap and then, began the descent downstairs.

"Mom?" he called. He walked down into the lab and suddenly blood rushed to his face. Pan was standing shirtless in front of Bulma and he quickly whipped away. He covered his face with his hands and Bulma giggled while Pan blushed madly and Trunks' coffee fell to the floor.

"Here," she whispered. She pulled the top that Bulma held onto herself once more. The long sleeves covered her arms just right, and it compressed her breasts down. Hiding their true size. She nodded, "This should do well."

"That last adjustment should work," Bulma reasoned. "Trunks honey, you can turn around now." He sighed and took in a slow breath before he turned back around to face them. His eyes slowly opened, before they widened. "Pan why are you in Saiyan armor?" Pan replied, "I noticed the armor Vegeta and Grandpa brought me was for men only. I asked Bulma for a more," she paused to look at herself in the reflection of a tank, "a more feminine cut." And only then did Trunks notice how her curves were heavily accented by the navy blue spandex-like armor. She craned her neck to look at herself, and her eyes flicked up. They saw him gawking at her and his eyes flicked up to look into hers in the reflection of the tank. He blushed.

Her eyes widened. She looked at Bulma and knew then, that their moment had not gone unnoticed. She faced the woman and said, "Bulma what is the-"

Bulma raised her hand and quieted her with an arched brow. "I think I can finish tonight." Pan smiled, Bulma could feel the heavy weight in the air, and how it dripped with tension. She crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Well-then, Pan, I need you to strip. I have to harden the fibers before letting you keep the armor." Trunks eyes went wider as Pan began stripping and he gaped at her, "What're you doing?!" he exclaimed. "I am standing right here!"

"It isn't anything you haven't seen before," Pan reasoned. She eased her arm out and suddenly it snapped back and smacked her in the face. Trunks' suddenly felt a smile break his lips, and laughter sounded. Pan eyed him. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny," she snipped while Bulma joined in. "So sorry I'm not quite used to this armor yet." She said sarcastically. She struggled with the top once more and it pinned her arm against her, keeping it in place, which trapped her body awkwardly inside of the suit. She sighed, "You called him down here on purpose Bulma. Help me, please." Trunks sighed and walked over to her while his mother erupted in harder laughter. "I'm so-sorry Pan, who else would you rather come to help? I'm not strong enough," she giggled. She sighed, Bulma was right. "Come 'ere," he said. Pan wiggled over to him and he chuckled at her. Gone was his awkwardness of seeing her openly naked, now was the loving gesture of helping a trapped child out of her clumsiness.

His hands slipped under the shirt, and the back of his hands stretched the fabric easing it away from her skin, and she pulled her arm free. "Arms first," he advised and with that she swung her other arm up over her head and slid down. The motion rubbed her breasts against his stomach and along his thighs. He shuddered at the realization of her actions until she crouched down and then turned away holding her breasts against herself, shielding them from his gaze. "Pants," Bulma stated and Pan froze as she stood up. Trunks took in a sharp breath and tossed the shirt to the table before he walked over to Pan and she shook her head, "I can get those," she reasoned. But he walked over to her and caught the waistband, "Hold still."

"How are you-" And in one quick movement she was suddenly pantless and lying clumsily on the floor. Her arms had shot out to brace herself, but she laid, crumpled out on the cold floor in confusion. "Wha-"

Trunks covered her with a blanket. "Good to see that you wear underwear," he groused. And suddenly she groaned. "Owwwie!" She lifted the blanket and saw rub burns on her hips and Bulma merely laughed at her. "I told you this wouldn't be easy, you're shaped differently the guys." Pan pulled the blanket around herself and complained, "Why does it have to hurt so much to get them off?!" she exclaimed. Trunks thought about it. "We usually don't return with them on. The armor is to protect our skin, but usually when we have to wear them, they get destroyed in the process of battle." Pan blushed, "SO I'll just end up naked all over again?!"

Trunks walked to her helped her stand. He didn't stop himself as his hand brushed away her hair from her face. He gingerly cupped her face with his hands and said, "I don't think you should be fighting again anytime soon." Her eyes widened as did Bulma's and she pulled away from him. "How dare you," Pan whispered, "I deserve to fight beside any one of you. It is not the fight that I lost." And with that she stormed up and out of the lab without another thought. Trunks' hands clenched shut and he rolled his neck trying to relieve the tension he felt.

And he couldn't stop his anger. "Why is she so damn stubborn?!" he growled. He looked to his mother for an answer and she merely said, "Look and her mother and her grandmother, they were both born fighters." He sighed and Bulma asked, "What happened between you two anyways?" Trunks merely barked, "It doesn't matter." Bulma arched a brow and walked to her son. "It does matter, because you're different," she observed. He cursed himself for being so plainly obvious. "I hurt her. That's it," he snapped while his eyes looked away from his mother. He could not bring himself to look into her blue eyes, knowing he could never admit to her what he couldn't stop himself from doing.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Bulma offered. Trunks eyed her. "She is too young for me."

"That isn't true, you've dated younger than her," Bulma countered. Trunks said, "Gohan would kill me."

"I can handle Gohan." He eyed her. "How about I just can't?" She shrugged. "I'll take that as an answer for now. But I expect a better one later." Her comment brought a smile to his face and she nodded. "Now, come on, I've got to get breakfast started."


	9. Sparring with Dinner

Trunks pulled his arm out of Goten's grasp and charged him. Pan laughed as Trunks goofily toyed with Goten as they fought, their sparring had begun shortly after Bulma had prepared a late breakfast and early lunch, after everyone else had decided to sleep in. He would slip out of his grasp every time, then bend over backwards to escape Goten once more. They look like a couple that was awkwardly trying to dance. Pan smiled at the boys. Sparring. She always enjoyed sparring and fighting with the men of her family.

She took to the skies as her grandfather floated into the scene and as she met with him she playfully threw a punch to him. He smiled, caught her hand easily and merely pulled her in to crumple her into his arms. Goku caught her under her torso and threw her up over his shoulder, Pan squealed with delight. He smiled, her squeal of laughter was one that was signature to her. When she was a child he would tease and tickle her until her heard her rolling with laughter. And although his sons were his pride, Pan was his joy. She reminded him about the joy that life could bring. Always hopeful and always smiling, she was the one who had helped him enjoy his life as a grandfather. He gently pulled her off of his shoulder and cradled her into his arms, hugging her against his chest. He felt her arms curl around his neck and she admitted, "I was very scared." He hugged her tighter as they floated in the air, "I know Panny."

"I think you should take a break from sparring for a bit," he reasoned with her and she said, "I wanted to show you how strong I am." Goku felt his heart break, but he reassured her. "I know how strong you are. And you are far stronger than I am." Her tears burnt her eyes and she held onto him. "Grandpa G," she murmured. He smiled for her and threw her up from his arms, until he caught her once more. "Yes Panny?" She let out a gasp of surprise and suddenly his fingers rubbed into her sides and she exploded into a fit of laughter.

Trunks stiffened. His eyes rose and she distracted him, Goten got a good punch to his face. "Oh shit, man!" Goten exclaimed while Trunks winced painfully and caught his face. "Ah!" But his attention was still on the sound of Pan's laughter. He cupped his face and said, "It's all good Goten. I'll be fine." Goten eased in close and rubbed Trunks face, "Sorry man." Trunks shook his head, "I'm good." Goten arched a joking brow before he too heard Pan's laughter. His head rose and his eyes widened seeing Goku tickling Pan senseless. "Ah, ah, ah, ha! Gran-grandpa pl-please!" she giggled, "Please sto-sto-stop!" Goku chuckled and finally paused and held her up. Tears had fallen from her eyes and he smiled for her, "Better?" he asked. She merely chuckled and hugged him before she pulled away. "Yes."

"What happened man? She's distracting you," Goten asked. Trunks looked up at her and said softly, "I hurt her." And his mother's voice cut through. "Well, since everyone is already here, why don't we make it a week-long event?" Trunks and Goten looked at her and she clapped. "I'm going to have a catering company come in tonight, as I know our men here eat a lot…" she added.

Goku kept Pan in his arms and floated them over to a nearby balcony to people watch. And again, their evening came along as any normal evening would with the friends and families intermingling. Chichi nagged and Bulma and Vegeta bickered all the while Gohan and Videl merely laughed on. Krillin was a nervous nelly as 18 and Marron nagged at him and Pan felt a smile curl her lips. She was happy that everything was normal. Goku looked at her and caught her hand in his. "Do you need to talk about it?" he asked lowly. Pan's eyes widened for a moment. "Eh, it would be embarrassing, but I'm okay," she reasoned. "Thank you grandpa G."

She noted he was fidgety and she eyed him. "You heard the doorbell ring for the caterer didn't you?" she accused and he smiled at her. "Go," she laughed. He zipped away from her and Pan jumped out of her skin when another hand touched her shoulder. She whipped around and her heart pounded out of her chest. "Bulma! Goodness you scared me!" she exclaimed. Bulma slowly smiled and offered, "Would you like to walk downstairs with me?" Pan saw a sincere look in her eyes and knew that Bulma knew that Pan could easily fly down just as her grandfather had. Pan smiled and nodded, "Yes." And with that Pan and Bulma walked through the office space that the balcony was connected to and as they neared the room door Bulma smiled back at her. She reached out to Pan, and Pan slowly grasped Bulma's hand.

Bulma pulled it under her arm and said, "Your mother is a wonderful mother, I cannot think of any other better woman to raise such a lovely young woman like you." Pan felt emotion grasp her heart, "With that said I understand that many of us must keep secrets from our parents that would they know, the secret would tarnish them. And make your mother believe she failed you in some way. And bless my daughter, but she is a pretty princess and you know that." Another tight squeeze gagged Pan with a lump of emotions in her throat, even though a smile cracked her lips. "Bulma," she squeaked. Bulma nodded, "If you ever need a woman to talk to, just woman to woman, I am here."

Pan felt a slow tear fall from her eyes as they reached the stairs leading down to the patio and gardens, she bowed her head. Bulma turned to her and rubbed her hands on Pan's shoulders. "But it will take time, you can only keep it inside for so long. Sometimes you will need to tell someone, even if that is him." Pan's head snapped up to look at Bulma and Bulma cupped her face and wiped away that single tear. "He is not sleeping well, and he is suffering from whatever guilt is tormenting him. Do not forget that he too is in pain." Bulma smiled for her and just then Pan saw tears in the woman's eyes. Pan caught her arm and stopped her. "Bulma," she whispered and Bulma said nothing. She tapped Pan's hand and smiled, "We have all suffered, remember you are not alone." And with that Bulma pulled away once more and walked away.

Pan followed slowly after her. Wondering if Trunks had told her, but she shook her head. He couldn't have, she couldn't imagine him telling his mother of all people. And with that she walked out to the gardens once more for dinner time. And she eased into the scene with a slightly forced smile. Bura greeted her and she felt the saiyan princess touch her arm to hers and she squeezed her hand. "You okay?" Bura pondered and Pan saw it in her eyes that Bura had seen Pan follow in closely after her mother. She nodded. "Yes, I'm quite alright," she reasoned. Bura eyed her for a moment before she nodded and pulled Pan with her to sit beside her. And it wasn't until Pan sat down that a shoulder brushed hers and she felt herself stiffen at the energy she felt. She peered over rather meekly and found Trunks sitting beside her, laughing with Goten while Marron eased to sit across from him.

"Alright!" Bulma shouted, "Let's eat!" And with those words, food went flying. Hands went out and Pan merely sat there watching everyone before she finally dug into food. She ate quietly and then a hand touched her. She stiffened feeling a warm hand graze her thigh before it squeezed her knee. And her eyes slowly looked over at Trunks. His touch left her and his head tilted to the side, "You okay?" She gulped down her food and dumbly nodded. "Yes, I'm just, well, I'm tired is all," she reasoned. "Okay," he said and then he went back to eating and laughing. But after that, every time her shoulder would brush him, or any time his hand would accidentally skim hers she would almost jump away from her. And she would stiffen up and awkwardly move away from him with a gentle laugh.

"What's up with you Pan?" Goten's voice chimed up and she looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I asked what's up? You're quiet," he said. And she shrugged, "Nothing." Goten eyed her and pressed on, "Well, you've graduated college, what are you going to do when summer comes?" Pan blinked and said, "Hopefully have a job." Bulma chimed in, "You have a job with the company, I need someone like you." Pan's brow furrowed, "You do?"

"Well, your degree was international business, I don't have anyone trained in that field as of right now," Bulma said. "Please think about it." Pan nodded, "I will." Goten asked then, a question that caused her to blush, "Do you have a boyfriend yet? I remember my brother scared off that last one." She stammered and Gohan defended himself. "Hey, if he can't handle that a part of our family are aliens he doesn't deserve to be with you." Pan laughed. And Trunks heard her giggles trickle past her lips as she laughed out, "Bura did you have these troubles too?" Bura eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"Having everyone's opinion?" Pan said. And Trunks lifted himself from the table, and left the table. He slipped away unnoticed. Bura giggled and turned to Vegeta with a smile. "The only opinion that matters is daddy's," she said and Vegeta smiled triumphantly, until Bura added, "Just kidding!"

And then Marron took her turn to be snarky. "What would a twenty-something virgin know anything about men?" Pan blushed embarrassingly and tried laughing. She picked up her drink and took a long hard gulp. Before she gulped back more and the rest down. Her mouth fizzed and her eyes went wide as she saw she'd drank some of Bulma's homemade hard lemonade. It fizzed with carbonation, but suddenly the alcohol hit her head. She sat there and Marron asked, "Do you have any experience with men?" Pan felt the alcohol give her a bit of liquid courage and she said with a smile, "Surely not as much as you do, but I've had plenty." Goten howled with laughter and coughed on his food. And Pan decided to escape Marron's hateful gaze then.

"Bura, I'm going to help with the dishes again," Pan murmured as she lifted herself away from the table and walked away. Pan felt her chest was tight, her hands were shaking and she shook them vigorously to get them to stop shaking. She then escaped into the house and into the kitchen.

And she nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened the kitchen door and Trunks was standing right in front of her. "AH!" His eyes went wide and she panted for a good breath. "Pan? Are you okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I'm fine." Pan walked further into the kitchen and up to the stack of dishes in the sink and Trunks was pouring himself a drink. She walked over to the sink and set the dishes in and the water automatically heated up and began pouring from the faucet. She hummed quietly and Trunks watched her as she washed the dishes by hand. He knew, she knew there was a dishwasher, hell, there was even a robot that could easily do what she was doing just now.

But he noted she carefully cleaned the dishes and as she finished through the stack she dried them, all, by hand. She craned her neck a she did this and he thoughtfully kept watching her. As she finished she wiped her hands down her jeans and he knew then she was not a materialistic girl. But she was no longer a girl. Once again she stood before him as a grown woman. He sipped at his drink and eased over to peer out of the window near him. He watched their families mingle and laugh. He felt eyes on him then. And he directed his attention back to Pan. She was watching him, as he watched their families with a small smile, at her lips. He set his drink aside as she walked over to him. "They seem happy," she said. And before she passed him, he leaned into her height and stole a kiss from her. His eyes met hers for a moment and he watched as she blushed all too beautifully. "You've been drinking," he noted, he could taste the lemonade upon her lips.

"Trunks," she began, until the kitchen door burst open and they scrambled away from one another. Pan stood before the sink, scrubbing quickly at the dishes she had already cleaned. He tried sipping at his drink once more before his sister's voice said. "You guys don't have to be so distant because of me." Pan groaned and asked, "Are we that obvious?" She faced Bura and her eyes begged her. Bura playfully winced, "Painfully obvious." Pan eyed Trunks and he merely shrugged at her. "At least Bura knows?" Pan rolled her eyes and threw her towel into the sink. "This has to stop," Pan said firmly. "You said you were with Marron," she stated and Bura's eyes widened at Pan's bluntness. Trunks smiled and set his coffee aside, "I never said I was," he commented and Pan corrected, "She said that you two were together." Trunks looked around, "I didn't think her opinion mattered to you." Pan admitted then, "Trunks I'm still a woman." His eyes widened. Of course. Her words were so simple, but revealed to him that Marron still made her feel insecure.

"Bura, watch the door please," Trunks said and Pan's brow furrowed and suddenly he walked up to her and kissed her. One hand cupped her waist the other cupped the nape of her neck. And she protested, for a moment before she pulled back. "Trunks," she whispered. And he said, "I want to kiss _you_." Pan's eyes widened for a moment before she looked at his lips and leaned up to him. He smiled just before he kissed her once more. And time seemed to go so slowly, until it ended too quickly when Bura said, "Marron's walking up to the house!" Trunks growled out a low tone and sighed. He saw Pan's lips looked swollen from his kisses and he turned away. "I'm going to my room," he snapped off as he left the kitchen and Pan stood there confused. Bura wheeled herself away from the door and over to Pan.

She caught Pan and pulled her towards the sink, "Clean, just clean them."And they did, Pan scrubbed, Bura rinsed and the door opened. Marron eased inside and peered around before asking, "Have you guys seen Trunks?" Bura replied quickly, "Nope. Haven't seen him." Marron made a small huff and then left the kitchen. Pan looked at Bura, "What just happened?" Bura said, "Clearly you've never had drama with Marron. She's quite aggressive and relentless, and sadly when she and Trunks were together I learned to just stay out of it." Pan nodded, but then said, "No, that's not what I meant, Trunks just kissed me and walked away. I'm so confused…"

She shook her head and felt feverish. Bura looked at her and saw her face flushed and could hear her heart pounding. Bura walked to her and said, "Go take a shower, go cool off." Pan felt her face and nodded. "Okay." And she numbly walked to her guest room and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror and sighed. She looked crazed. Her eyes were tired, her cheeks still flushed from drinking and her embarrassment and frustration. She walked to the shower and threw on the water. And as she eased out of her clothes she could still feel her body was burning up. She let the cool water shower over herself and she couldn't cool off. When just moments before Trunks had kissed her. That kiss had lit a wick inside of her as if she were a candle. And she felt as if her body had been set on fire. She groaned and rested her head against the tile.


	10. Dessert

Trunks heard the monitor in his room go off. ***Trunks we're having dessert, come join us!*** Bura's drunk voice was shrill over the mic of the intercom and he groused. "Okay, okay!" he snapped and with that he rose from his bed and shook his head. He walked out of the room and eased down the hallway. Humming to himself before he passed Pan's room. He paused and touched a hand to the door. He wondered if she was inside and searched for her energy. His brow furrowed. She was in the room, but her energy levels were erratic. And then his eyes shot open when he heard a soft moan through the door. He gulped and looked to either side of himself, making sure no one was in the hallway as he lifted his hand to the panel at the side of her door.

It was locked. And he took in a slow and deep breath. Forgive him for what he was about to do as he dialed in the override code to open her door. And as the door opened, he quickly stepped inside and the door shut and locked behind him.

He stopped dead at the sight of her sprawled out on her bed. She had one hand touching herself while the other had been at her lips. She stared blankly at him and he fumbled to shut her door behind her. "What are you doing? People can tell what is going on if you don't keep your energy down," he hissed. Her eyes widened and she pulled her touch away from herself. "What are _you _doing in _my _room?" she demanded right back. And suddenly he felt a strong pull, she was far more right in her inquiry than he was in that very moment. And he honestly answered, "I don't know." He took in a deep and slow breath and rolled his shoulders.

"Pan," he whispered, "Why are you touching yourself?" His blunt answer shook her rather firm demeanor and she blushed madly. She decided them to answer him truthfully. "Because you kissed me…" She saw his chest rise and fall with heavy breathing. She closed her eyes and admitted to him, "I feel like something is wrong with me. I'm not the same after what happened." He walked towards her and her eyes slowly slipped open to watch him as he walked to her bed and eased onto it. "You're not the same?" The air in the room went tense, especially when his hand touched her bare calf. His fingers skimmed up over her knee and rested lightly on her thigh. "Pan, I can't even think without wondering if you're alright. My every action is now defined by what happened between us."

"You were touching yourself because you cannot feel what you felt then," he added as his hand traced up to her waist, his thumb peeking its way up under the hem of her tank top. "That isn't it," she whispered. She said in return, "I was touching myself while thinking about how you would touch me." Her head eased to look at him, "Because I want to know what you would've done had you not been forced." Her lips whispered against his and he felt a small smile tug at his lips. "You're quite the seductress. But I think you know this is still too soon, and you're not listening to your own advice." He slipped off of the bed and tried to gain some self control. He said, "I don't think you realize what you're saying." Her brow arched, and she leaned up to him, he went stiff as she straddled him and sat face-to-face with him.

She wore only a tank top and her panties and he could feel her smooth thighs under his hands. She was blushing, he saw that she was biting into her bottom lip, and she settled onto him. Her forearms rested on his shoulders and he remained dead-still. Her head lifted and she finally looked at him. "Touch me," she said softly, then meekly added, "Please." His hands came up to cover his face and he groused out a small strand of curses before he lifted himself up and took his hands and pulled her closer. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her. Her eyes widened for a moment until she melted into him. His kisses were addictive, tender and soft, but so firm. And he broke their kiss to roll her underneath him.

He pulled away. "Damn you," he growled. And he pulled away from her, he rested himself between her legs, his hands stroked her legs, cupped her thighs and she laid back before him. "Take your shirt off," he whispered. She eased it up and off of herself and he watched her breasts sway in her actions. And as she laid back, she went to pull away from him to ease out of her panties, but his hands pinned her hips. "Those can stay," he murmured. So she lay before him, naked, except the black lace bikini-cut panties she wore. If anything, she felt more naked.

His hands settled to where his thumbs traced the junction where her legs met. They traced the edge of her panties and he heard her gasp in how he was teasing her. And she was startled when his thumb traced her nether lips through the panties. His finger stroked her, gently, coaxingly. He could feel how sticky she already was and it excited him that she had thought of him in such a way that she could be so aroused. And she inched her hips closer to him. She wanted to roll against him, but he stopped her.

His hand pressed her touch away. "This isn't about me, its about you." His words were a dark whisper, and he leaned over her to whisper against her lips as his fingers curled past her panties and one slipped in her. Her back arched and his lips touched her collarbone, kissing his way up to her lips. He stayed there, gently kissing her, until her opened his mouth to hers and swallowed her moans. He kissed her and her hands clawed at his shirt as his touch became deeper before another digit entered her, and with a rougher touch, he pinned her with pleasure. His fingers curled and her back arched further. Her eyes went wide as her head felt back.

He was good. Far more experienced than she, and he proved it as his thumb attacked her pearl of pleasure and stars hit her eyes as she came. Never in her life had she come so hard and so quickly and dear Kami, she collapsed with pleasure. Her heavily lidded eyes looked up at him and he chuckled, kissed her cheek and said, "Better?" And all she could do was nod as his touch slipped away from her. And suddenly, they both froze when Bura's voice interrupted them.

***Pan! Come down for dessert!* **Pan scrambled away from him and he saw her retreat into herself as she slipped off the bed and stood there. Her legs sticky, her breasts bouncing and she shook her head at him before she disappeared into the bathroom. And with that reality struck him. He stared at the bathroom door that shut and shook his head. What was he doing? He rose and escaped her room cursing himself.


	11. Sunrise and My Fault

Once again Trunks was awake before dawn. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd done. He looked at his hands and took in a deep breath. Just the night before, no merely hours before, he had made Pan writhe with pleasure and pleasantly moan in ecstasy. He had once upon a time told her, because she was younger, that she should never do anything like that with someone unless…you loved them.

Did he love her? That tomboy of a girl who had someone completely stolen his heart within the last forty-eight hours? In just a weekend's time? Or was he obsessed with a young woman he was forced to hurt? He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

And his eyes slipped shut, he let his lungs take in another large breath and he pulled himself to his feet. He rose and walked to his bathroom to shower. He needed to get rid of his throbbing erection. He turned on the water and as it warmed he peeled off his pajamas and eased into the shower. He could still feel how her finger nails had gently massaged his neck, and into his scalp, before she would tug at his hair. He had awoken and there were no wounds from angry love making like he had had with Marron. He curled his hand around himself and merely touched himself. Instead of vigorously getting rid of his erection, he imaged if he had allowed Pan to continue to touch him. He imagined her to be gentle, but so very firm. And his head fell back in frustration. His touch left himself and he let out a painful and exhausted groan. It was just as she had said about him. She wanted to know how his touch would feel and here he was needing to know what her touch would feel like.

So he slipped out of the shower, dried off and eased back into his room. He looked at the bed and decided it was too big to be sleeping alone and walked to the comfy chair that sat just beside the balcony door. And he walked to it, took a seat and he leaned back into it letting his head lean over the back of the chair. And just as he was about to fall into sleep, he heard laughter. He frowned and listened closely. He heard whispers, words that were just quiet enough that he could not understand them. He rose from his seat and heard more words, and he leaned over the balcony. No one was sitting out on the lawn, so where were the words coming from? He heard laughter.

And finally eased his foot onto the ledge and leaped up to the skies. His eyes widened seeing his sister and Pan sitting at the rooftop of his mother's home. They quieted at the sight of him and Pan waved, "Sorry, were we being too loud?" she called to him. He floated over to them, and eased to sit down beside Bura. He shook his head, and laughed, "I thought I was hearing voices." Bura's eyes widened and she giggled. "I couldn't sleep," Pan reasoned, "and Bura was awake."

"Want to sit with us? We're going to watch the sunrise," Bura said. And he took a seat. And with that, they were quiet. They said nothing more. The girls no longer chatted and giggled, instead they sat in silence and within the next hour of quietness, birds began to chirp and sing. And the sun rose. Its rays peeked just over the horizon and the city awoke before them. He watched the sun and looked over at the girls. Bura was leaning against Pan and was dead asleep. Pan's eyes were watching the sunrise until she saw him watching her. She smiled for him, her eyes slipped to look at Bura and she chuckled softly. She eased up and Bura moaned lightly before Pan pulled her against her and into her arm.

"I'm going to put her to bed," she said. Trunks nodded and Pan lifted herself up with Bura in her arms and took off. Trunks sat there for a moment before he yawned and slipped off the rooftop. He eased into the front yard and back into the house. And another yawn slipped past his lips. He walked through the front hallway, through the living room and towards the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen and readied a pot of coffee and as it brewed he peered out the window above the sink. The sun had finally rose and he took in a deep breath and prepared himself for a new day. He turned to face the kitchen door as it opened and there stood Marron. Her eyes were curious and rather suspicious. "You weren't in bed," she noted. He nodded, "I couldn't sleep." He frowned then and eyed her. "I thought you had left."

"Where did you go?" she pondered. He shrugged. There was no point in lying to her. "I watched the sunrise with Bura and Pan. They were on the rooftop." She eased further into the kitchen and the door slipped shut behind her. She walked to him and hooked her arm around his waist and held onto him. "That's something you should do with me," she complained. He merely shrugged again. She pouted. "You still haven't let me come to sleep with you in your room," she stated. He arched a brow at her. "I don't want you in my room." She eyed him and pressed the subject. "Why not?" she whined. "Because I don't trust you," he said truthfully. "You left me and said you wanted to try to be with other people," he reminded her. She stood up on her tip toes and smiled up at him. "Well, I lied," she teased. And as she tried kissing him and pushed her off of him. "Stop!" he demanded. Marron pouted at him. "But I thought-"

He shook his head, "Did you think that I would come begging for your comfort?" he asked and then shook his head more at her. "I do not need the comfort, I need the time to be alone. And I don't want you touching me."

"What happened to you?" she pressed and he hopelessly looked at her. He heard the coffee finish and he poured himself a cupful. He sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I…cannot be with you," he began, then closed his eyes, "I don't want to be with you. I told you already I will not commit to someone who has already broken my heart."

"What heart?" she snapped. He glared at her and she made a sour face before throwing her hands up in defense. "You know what? Fine." She crossed her arms across herself and then, demanded, "But what happened between you and Pan?" He looked at her, took a sip of his coffee and said rather confidently, "I was forced to rape Pan while we were held captive." He looked at Marron and saw her eyes flash with the sudden realization of what he had said. She slowly walked over to the table and took a seat across from him. "You're telling me, you…well, you, one of the strongest men on the entire planet couldn't stop yourself from hurting her?" she asked. His eyes widened at her response to his admission. "Marron, I had no choice."

"But you could've fought back! You. You could have said no!" she retorted. "I did!" he yelled. She shook her head at him, "I can't even comprehend this conversation!" she exclaimed. "You are too powerful to ever be possibly trapped," she said. And Trunks shook his head. "That is not true," he reasoned. "You," she began and then she shook her head. "You disgust me." His eyes widened and his hand clasped his coffee cup so tightly it shattered with ease. "I disgust you?" he demanded, "Marron, you willingly broke my heart and within a month's time you hooked up with a handful of men. I feel remorse for what happened between Pan and I, you're just a runaround Sue, who breaks men's hearts." He shook his hand free from the coffee on it and added, "Please tell me how you are any better of a human than me?" he said sarcastically. Marron merely gaped at him. "I'll tell everyone what you did!" she threatened and Trunks bluffed, "Everyone knows. Pan has told them, you're the only one with an issue." She huffed and went red in the face and within moments she threw herself out of the kitchen and Trunks let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank the gods," he groused. Then he looked back at the broken cup and eased over to the intercom on the wall. He pressed a button and said, "Robot maid, please clean up the kitchen."

***Yes sir!* **And he rolled his shoulders before he walked back over to the coffee maker and poured himself another cup. He turned around to lean on the counter, until he nearly broke a second cup as he jumped out of his skin. His mother was standing right behind him. He looked at her and knew then, his father had told her. She walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry I made it awkward for you two, Marron demanded she needed to be here for you," she admitted. Her comment made him laugh. He held onto her then, as he pulled away he took a seat at the kitchen table. She followed him and he rose and poured her a cup of coffee before he rejoined her. He looked at her and asked, "You heard us didn't you?"

"Yes, I heard."

"Is dad still sleeping?" he asked and she shook her head. "He had a nightmare, he's been walking." Trunks' brow furrowed. "Nightmare?" Bulma smiled at her son and touched his hand, "Do you think that your father wasn't a murderer or even raped women?" she murmured. His eyes went wide, it was rare that his rather blunt mother would be, well, so blunt with him. "Your father still has nightmares of the man he used to be. And it is the man he is now, and the father he has become that I fell in love with. Not the man he was or the crimes he committed."

She said, "You know she worries about you?"

"Marron?" he asked. She shook her head. "No Pan. She walks past your bedroom door every night to check and see if you're sleeping." The kitchen door opened again and they quieted. Bulma arched a brow as she turned, then smiled. "Pan, what are you doing up so early?" she asked. Pan crookedly smiled, "I couldn't sleep." Bulma nodded and rose from her seat, "Well, I have to go find Vegeta, Trunks made fresh coffee." And with that she left.

Trunks stayed in his seat and eyed Pan. "Were you getting back to sleep?" he asked. He could see the sleep in her eyes. "I had just gotten to sleep when Marron barged into my room." Trunks' hand tightened once more on his cup and Pan heard the ceramic mug strain. She walked over to him and took the cup out of his hands. "It's fine Trunks. I handled her." She set his cup down and walked to the cabinet. He remained silent as she made up a hot cup of tea for herself and then took a seat from across from him.

The door opened once more. And Vegeta made his presence known. "Good morning Vegeta," Pan greeted. "Hot tea?" she offered as she stood up and walked to the cabinet. "Meh," he groused. Pan nodded and Trunks' frowned at what he watched. Pan was readying a cup of hot tea for his father. When did his father start drinking tea? Pan eased a cup into Vegeta's hands and asked, "Want to join us?"

"No." And with that he disappeared out of the kitchen. But unbeknownst to them he lowered his energy and stayed just outside the door. Vegeta arched a brow as he stayed out of sight. He heard his son sigh. "We need to talk about what happened between us," Trunks said. "You, you're different now," he reasoned. Pan giggled at him, as she took her seat once more, "Trunks I am no different, being a woman and a fighter it comes with the fear of what happened."

"But-" he began. Vegeta frowned when Pan interrupted him. "Trunks, sex is nothing more than two bodies being together," she explained, "I had done it before. I am lucky that it was you. I am sorry it was forced upon you." Trunks felt his hands clench shut. "I should be the one saying that," he reasoned, "and about Merona, you should not have done what you did." Pan set her cup of tea aside. She pulled the cardigan she had on, closer around her shoulders and said, "I keep having your expression of fear and utter anger, is what keeps playing over and over again in my mind. And as for Merona, she had it coming, I was just lucky she was more curious about me than you."

Trunks stiffened. She looked at him and smiled. "Trunks I am quite alright," she reasoned. She stood then and said, "I'm going to shower and go to bed. You should get some rest too. Bulma said you haven't been sleeping well and our side of the house will be quiet." As she stood, she stepped to him and brushed a hand along his cheek. Her eyes smiled for him. They glittered with happiness and he felt a sort of relief wash over him, as he had not seen that look in her eyes during the past few days. "I want you to come sleep with me," he said. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "It is too soon for that. You need to sleep by yourself before being dependent on someone to help you sleep," she explained and he merely smiled for her. She was so very logical like her father. Never acting on her emotions, she had learned to stop acting that way after being a teen.

He watched her walk out of the kitchen and he sighed into a seat. He heard footsteps and knew it was his father and Vegeta walked in and took a seat next to him. He leaned his head back over the seat and looked up at the ceiling while Trunks leaned over his knees and held his hands in his head. "How does she stay so calm?" Trunks groused. Vegeta surprisingly chuckled and Trunks looked up at his father in surprise. Vegeta was smiling up at the ceiling and said, "The one thing that all women across the universe understand is that they can use their bodies to their benefit. Do you not think that Pan thought the same thing? I understand you think Pan in suffering, but what if it is just you? Maybe you feel as if you were raped and she feels as if it was just another day being a woman?" Trunks shook his head. "No it isn't anything like that. I just cannot get the image of her out of my head."

Vegeta asked, "And Marron?" Trunks leaned back. "I told her I couldn't be with her after what happened. I told her everything and she refused to look at me. But Pan, she, what happened between us seems to not phase her."

"She's a fighter, she knew there would be sacrifices," Vegeta reasoned. Trunks scoffed, "Never mind that. I feel like mom is trying to play matchmaker with Pan and I."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked and Trunks frowned. "Well she's too young for me. Gohan would castrate me if he even knew what happened, and I don't have the time to be with her."

"She's plenty young enough, and plenty old enough to get into a relationship. And you make time for the relationships you want to keep," Vegeta stated. Trunks merely blinked at him. Then eyed him, "When did you become the relationship guru?" Vegeta admitted, "Your mother." Trunks merely shook his head. "Well, I am not looking for a relationship with her. I merely find her distractingly attractive." Vegeta shrugged, "Then sleep with her." Trunks' jaw fell open and Vegeta chuckled. "I slept with your mother never thinking I would gain a son, let alone a daughter, and a successful marriage. Yamcha broke her heart and I took advantage of it, why don't you two take advantage of the fact that you're attracted to one another?" Vegeta shrugged and left his son in his own thoughts all the while Trunks watched his father leave with shock written plainly on his face. He groaned and shook his head. Pan had been right he needed to get some sleep.


	12. Finally Sleep

Pan pulled the newly washed and dried robe to herself and wrapped it around her naked form. She had come to cherish this robe, with its fluffy terrycloth texture, and how it snuggled against her skin. She pulled it tightly closed and began her trek down to her guestroom within Bulma's home. She hummed lightly and brushed her fingers through her long hair, untangling it as she walked. She jumped when another bedroom door opened and Trunks stood there. Shirtless, his eyes red-rimmed due to tiredness and she blushed at the sight of his unruly hair and the light stubble covering his jawline. How had she not noticed them earlier in the morning? He was gazing so intensely at her, she felt herself tighten her robe.

"Agk! Trunks!" she exclaimed when his hand snapped about her wrist and yanked hard. He pulled her into his room. He had to make this right. He saw her eyes widened as he said, "I want to replace those memories." She shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to replace the memories I have of," he gulped, "of hurting you." His heart began to pound when she smiled sweetly at him, "You cannot just replace them." His hands cupped her face, "I am going to prove to you that you are wrong." She arched a brow and cocked her hip, "You just want to know if I was faking it," she accused jokingly. His eyes narrowed and she gulped. She said the wrong thing. She took a step back when he came closer to her. He trapped her against his bedroom door and looked her face over. Gone was the fear she had in her eyes when he pulled her from the tank only days ago. He knew she was not afraid of him. And she had no idea how thankful he was to her.

He whispered, "You have no idea." She frowned, "No idea…?"

"I wanted to be the one, I want to protect you." Her surprised eyes turned soft. She felt her heart squeeze with emotion. She fought back tears, tears she had not cried because she was strong and she believed what had happened, was meant to happen. After all, she had put herself in that situation when she had chosen to be a fighter. She shook her head, "I'm sorry," she said.

And he kissed her. She stiffened and pulled away.

"You shouldn't-"

"Do you want me?" he asked. And he smiled when he saw a blush creep its way up her face. She shook her head, "We wouldn't even be doing this right now if you-if they," she corrected, "I mean, if we hadn't you wouldn't even be looking at me. And-"

"You cannot deny that every time we have barely touched each other that you don't notice how attracted I am to you. And I cannot stop thinking about what _your touch_ would feel like," he said. She gulped and said, "Our actions have not gone unnoticed by others either. I don't think we-"

"Pan be quiet." She pressed her lips together, but shook her head. He went to kiss her again and she turned her face away from him. "Trunks can you think of any reason as to why you would want this right now? And besides, you have Marron." He merely stared at her. He realized what she meant, that she had been correct. He wouldn't be wanting to sleep with her had they not experienced what they had under Merona's thumb. He backed away from her and took a seat at the edge of his bed. He pulled his hands through his hair and fell back onto his bed. He rolled the heels of his palms into his eyes and sighed. "I, Marron and I are not together. She knows what happened, she won't look at me. And I want to thank you some way," he admitted. "That I regret being unable to protect you, and, I cannot get you out of my head." His hands fully covered his face and he then looked at her when he heard a small bubble of laughter fall past her lips.

She walked over to him. Took a seat next to him and laid back. She turned her head to look at him, "So instead of just saying that in the first place you decide we were going to have sex first?" He eyed her and rolled onto his side. "I have no idea what I am doing," he groused. "And you let me touch you!" he exclaimed. Pan smiled and turned over, spooning him. Her face nuzzled into his back and she said, "You could ask nicely," she joked. He stiffened when her arm curled over his chest. He took in a deep breath and pulled her hand up to brush a kiss along her knuckles.

"Trunks you're tired," she whispered. She rose from the bed, but once again his hand caught her wrist. "Stay," he said softly. She arched a brow, "No funny business," she said firmly. "I want you to want me," he said. Her eyes widened for a moment before she whispered, "I do want you. But you need sleep." He tugged at her arm and she fell back to the bed. As she did he curled himself around her cocooning her body with his.


	13. Perfection

Trunks awoke and moaned as he stretched long and hard. He craned his neck and as his neck popped, memories of the morning flooded back to him. He flew up right and looked around finding Pan nowhere in sight. Where could she have gone? And he could just barely hear the family and friends laughing all over again. It had been only three days since they had defeated Merona, and he had forgotten how long and hard their families could party and have fun. He walked to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and one again, dressed in jeans and a simple fitted black shirt and walked out to their families. He walked out, into the gardens and saw his family and the Son family smiling and laughing over dinner. Pan sat with them, and her smile made his heart skip. He sighed with relief as he walked towards them.

Bulma's head rose and saw Trunks and she smiled for him. "We were letting you sleep," she commented. He smiled for her, "Thank you." He came up behind his sister and took a seat in between her and Pan and his hand raised and cupped Pan's nape, squeezing it gently. Pan smiled for him, as shivers ran through her skin where he had touched her. And he settled into his seat.

"What is for dinner?" he pondered. "Bar be que!" Goten said quickly, and Bura added, "Granny Briefs is making buns and sweet tea." Trunks felt his stomach growl. He had not noticed how hungry he was. And he also noted that Marron was nowhere to be found.

He frowned for a moment until his mother's hand touched his shoulder. Bulma said, "You both slept for the first time since you returned. I did not want anyone to wake you up." His eyes widened and she smiled, "Did you really think none of us would notice?" Bulma pressed. "Notice what?" Gohan asked and Pan felt her heart stop as Trunks looked at her. He smiled warmly, his hand touched hers under the table. "To notice that I am wanting to be with your daughter," he reasoned. Gohan choked and coughed. "Excuse me?" Pan felt her heart flutter as he walked to her and before her father could tackle him, Goku stopped him.

Trunks said as he caught her hand, "I hurt you. And I can only hope you will forgive me," he said and Pan shook her head with a sad smile. "Just kiss me already," she said. He nodded, and smiled for her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Just a sweet, tender kiss, and as he pulled away she leaned up to him, hugging him, whispering into his ear, "I do want you, more than the world." And with that he pulled her closer and lifted her up into his lap.

"Forgive me," he whispered to Pan as he scooped down and picked her up and over his shoulder, and said, "Excuse us." And he turned to Goku and said, "Think you could take us somewhere?" Goku held his son in a headlock and asked, "Where to?"

"Dad!" Gohan yelled, "Let go!" he demanded and Goku smiled, he touched Trunks as he pulled Pan tighter to him. And as he let go of Gohan, there was a pop and they were gone. Pan's hair was frizzed as they landed somewhere and she looked around and her eyes widened seeing them near Mount Pazou. "There's a guest house," Goku said. "It's unlocked, and no one will think to look for you guys here." Trunks slipped Pan off of his shoulder and she blushed as her grandfather said, "You need some alone time."

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed. He chuckled and winced as she smacked a hand to his arm. He reasoned, "Do you think I did not miss you grandmother when I was dead?" he joked, then added softly. "Or that I did not beg her to forgive me for dying?" Pan paused in her second attack and she stared at him. He clapped a hand to Trunks's shoulder and smiled. "Take care of her." And with that, he touched his forehead and was gone.

Trunks looked at her and saw her blush. He chuckled and pulled her to him, he kissed her. His lips touched hers and although she was blushing madly, she responded willingly. Her hand caught his and pulled him with her as she walked around the backside of the house, but he was not waiting as they stepped up to the door of the guest house. He wrapped his hand around her waist as her hand touched the doorknob, but her sultry eyes widened when it didn't turn. "It's locked," she whispered. She groaned out in frustration, until Trunks's hand lifted and merely ripped the doorknob off. The door eased opened and her wide eyes looked at him as she faced him.

"You are going to be in so much trou-"

"Don't care," he groused as he backed her into the house, kissing her silent. His hand grazed her backside and he braced her as he lifted her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his foot knocked the door shut behind them. He kicked off his shoes. Pan pulled away and laughed as she hopped off of him and grasped his hand, pulling him to the bedroom where the large king size bed greeted them. She faced him, her hands holding his as she backed up to the bed, pulling him to her. She pulled at her shirt and tossed it away, and crooked a finger at him after slipping her pants off. She stood before him in just her undergarments and she smiled at him. "Your turn," she ordered. And he fumbled with his shirt, lifted it up and over his head and as he looked at her once more, standing before him in just his jeans and shoes her blush returned.

"You're beautiful," she said softly as she traced his shoulders and his chest. She reached for the waistband of his jeans and he almost growled at her, but she said, "I need you." He fought the urge to push her away and her slim fingers unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his hips. When she reached for his briefs he stopped her, her head rose to look at him and she saw the look of uncertainty in his eyes. She stopped. And she said words he did not think he wanted to hear. But when she said them, his stress, and his nervousness melted away. He watched her hand rise and force him to look straight into her eyes as she said, "Trunks, I have always cared for you, and I have always loved you. And I love you more now." His arms encircled her, his head rested into her shoulder and she said, "You don't have to tell me anything."

And he felt his tight chest lessen. He merely gave her all his weight and she squealed. "Trunks?!" And with his weight they fell to the bed. He lay above her and her long legs came up to encircle him as her arms rested about his neck once more. And his head pulled back to pull her down to kiss him. His hands cupped her face and their lips clashed with one another, setting off emotions like fire to gunpowder. She moaned into him and her arms pulled him closer. He pulled back and kissed her cheek, kissed her neck and traced himself down her. His hands made quick work of her bra and the scrap of lace between her legs. And he eased out of his own underwear before his hands cupped her breasts and plucked at her pert nipples. She arched into his touch and he lowered his head to kiss her breasts before his mouth latched onto one nipple and suckled. She gasped and he felt her hands cup his head and tangle her fingers into his hair, just as she had down before. Her fingers massaged his scalp and his eyes widened as she protested and forced him to be underneath her. She straddled him and said, "Enough. I'm not waiting any longer." He stiffened and she said, "I know you want to treat me nicely, but I cannot stand you teasing me anymore."

And he laughed at her. Until his laughter left him when her wet lips touched his manhood. "Pan," he warned and her hips rolled along him. He eyes widened as she flicked her hips and suddenly just the tip of himself was inside of her. She smiled at him and he knew she was getting back at him as she would just barely lower herself only to stop and roll against just the tip once more. She was smiling at him, taunting him while her hands rose to touch her breasts before him. And if he could have hardened anymore, he would have. He growled and his hands caught her hips and he said, "I need you now." Her brow arched and she said, "Good." And with that she smacked herself down onto him and rode him. Dear Kami, she was tight, tighter than the first time. And felt too small, but her hands braced herself against his chest and she moaned as he thrust up into her, matching her pace. And he enjoyed watching her cry out in pleasure, her eyes widen as she found her pleasure. And suddenly, he pulled her off of him, swung her underneath him and reentered her. "Tru-anks!"

He smiled, but said, "I want to see you come." And then she turned crimson. "You can't say things like that!" she whispered embarrassingly and he arched a brow. "I can't?" he challenged and she heard the dare in his voice. "Trunks," she began and he interrupted her as he pulled out of her and thrust deep. She felt him hit deep and swallowed her protest. "You're so wet," he said and he felt her tighten up. He pulled her legs around him, and sat her up into his lap. Her hips were still meeting his, but he could feel what his words did to her. He held her tightly, but slowed himself, cherishing the feel of her. She looked at him and he his hands pressed her hips further into him and her eyes widened when his tip smacked into her once more. Her back arched like a bow and a guttural moan fell past her lips. Trunks felt her inner muscles clench around him and he knew then he would climax. He held her tightly, and thrust up into her. Pan's eyes clenched shut and as his hand tightened on her throat her eyes rolled. "Trunks," she rasped. And she came.

Stars hit her eyes and her legs turned to jelly. She shook with pleasure and suddenly felt Trunks come into his climax. They sank against one another, weakly holding once another, both weak in the sudden explosion of pleasure. Trunks flopped onto his back and whispered, "Don't leave me alone again." She smiled at him and rolled over to throw a leg over him. She snuggled closer and said, "I'm not going anywhere." They had beads of sweat covering them and Trunks curled his arm around her holding her close.

And damn her. She was perfect. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you too."


	14. REVIEWS!

Reviews!

Please, I have not written in quite some time and your reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has followed me throughout the years and my stories. I hope to write more through the coming year!

Again, thank you.


End file.
